Ryonami Gosunkuji (Temporal Nexus)
Ryonami Gosunkuji ---43, Time Patrol Monitor, best friend of Nabiki History A Very Scary Thought Back at the TCP HQ Nabiki stood over her monitoring station supervising Ryonami, her apprentice. As she explained to a confused Ranko that she wasn’t afraid of Udan just what he represented. The presence of the Daokan complicates matters enormously especially given Ranma’s animosity towards him. Ranma remained unapologetic earning him a warning look from his wife. This were further complicated when Ryonami detected that Reka was currently in 59343921 as well. She finally calmed down enough to explain to Ranko who the Daokan were. They were interrupted by Ryonami reporting a crisis flag a Furinkan High School. Looking into it they saw the Nabiki of that continuum fighting David Lo along with Angelique d'Anjou. As the anomaly was causing reverberations all along the timefield. Threatening to tear a hole in the very fabric of reality itself they needed to send in an agent to stop him. However since Nabiki refused to let Ranma go knowing that Udan was in the same plane. It was decided that Ranko would go instead. As they survived continuum 59343921 Ranma commented on how much that Ranma and Nabiki’s relationship reminded him of his own, causing his wife to tell him to shut up. He also commented about how nothings really changed with Ryonami earning him an elbow to the stomach. Since he had already dealt with Genocide before Ranma was already to handle him, but Nabiki still refused to allow him get anywhere near to the same continent as Udan. Meaning that Ranko had to take point in finding out what was going on. When the rest the Daokan arrived to put a stop to the fight taking Ranko and Cheshire with them naturally Nabiki and Ryonami began to panic. Ranma decided to go find them, Nabiki tried to stop him, but he was afraid of what would happen when Udan discovered Ranko comes from a defunct timeline. Nabiki couldn’t come up with a good counter-argument. Ryonami was quick to remind Ranma about the conditions of his deal with Shiva, but he was sure that Nabiki could find away to aid him. After he left Nabiki and Ryonami began searching what they could on Otono. The surge of a the failed spell performed by the 59343921 counterpart of her husband caused Ryonami to experience a bit of psychic bleed off. Brushing it off she continued to track the various leads given to them by Ranko. While worried about her Nabiki conceded that this was important, though she was more worried about keeping track of Ranma and Ranko. Luckily she took precautions and was able to see that Ranko went to the future of this continuum to visit her friends. Ryonami and Gosunkugi were able to track Udan and Ranma both by their signatures and the power they were giving off. The system calculated that Nabiki’s contingency profile had a high probability of success. While she didn’t think it would hold him Nabiki was confident that it was enough to divert Udan’s attention. The three set about the task of recalibrating the equations that would hopefully stabilize the complex interplay of vastly competing forces. Knowing that a mistake could result in the total eradication of that portion of the Multiverse. When Ranma and Udan started fighting their battle caused major ripples to the timestream which spilled crosswise over numerous flux lines to affect near-parallel dimensions. This in turn caused Ryonami and Gosunkuji consoles to flare dangerously with random discharges. With the consoles friend Nabiki transferred them over to Station 006. When the chance came they sent Udan to the Dragon Ball universe and ended up winching when he was attacked by Buu. Ranma returned shortly afterwards causing Nabiki to glance his way with an intense scowl of real annoyance, but rather than scold him outright she turned away and about Ulsa’s status. Ranma started to get worked up upon hearing how she was attacking NERV central only to stop when Nabiki turned another glare in his direction. Hearing that NERV had stumbled on a way to craft Orachalcum bullets Ranma wanted to be sent in to deal with them. this caused him to wilt under the intensity of Nabiki’s glare a such a suggestion. At that point Ryonami and Gosunkuji realized that Lilith was awakening. Nabiki responded by having them contact Central to inform them of this new development. Category:Temporal Nexus (Timecop/Lord Calvin of Otherwhen)